The Tales of Trinity Hawke and Friends
by Lady Celestria
Summary: A series of shorts based on my series with my F!Hawke and the rest of the gang. Expect mischief, mayhem and a little fluff. Rated M just in case. Everything belongs to Bioware, apart from my OC's. Short stories currently based on my first fanfic "Last of His Line".
1. How Varric Met Bianca

**Just letting you guys know that these short-stories are about a few things that are mentioned throughout the series involving my female mage Hawke, but I have not actually written them in the stories! These first 10 will be about my first big fanfic "Last of His Line", and as soon as I complete writing the sequel, "The Final Stand", I will be adding another 10 shorts from there. You get the picture.**

**Also, I've been getting tons of requests to write other fanfics related to Dragon Age, Skyrim and also Mass Effect (when I actually complete Mass Effect!) so most of them will be written whilst I write "The Final Stand."**

**So without further ado, enjoy! And sorry for rambling. XD**

* * *

_Maker didn't these women talk, and how long does it take to look for a bloody dress?_

A young Varric stood a little distant from his mother and twin sister, Mirabelle was bored shitless of escorting them all morning around the Commons of Orzammar. He was quite jealous of how his father and older brother, Bartrand were out on a business trip to Orlais.

Varric's father always wanted to explore the world of Thedas as soon as he was old enough to walk, despite his family's wishes for him to stick to trading within Orzammar's stone walls. Varric could remember his father going topside for months on end, finding new trading partners and business deals for the Merchant's Guild. But unlike the other castes, the Tethras family were a lot more rustic.

They did not employ any servants, making them the most independent family in the Merchant caste, since Varric's mother hated the thought of being waited on, so she did all the cooking and cleaning with Mirabelle, whilst the men worked.

So here he was, in his tailored leather buster that his father gave him, his chest exposed to show the few curls of blonde hair that had been growing since his early teens, his blonde hair tied back into a ponytail and a smirk on his face as he winked to a few of the female dwarfs who were admiring him from afar, chuckling as they all giggled.

Whilst Varric was admiring a set of crossbow bolts on another market stall, he was bumped into by a man with his head down low, the dwarf walking quickly away. As soon as Varric's hand was on his coin-purse, it had vanished.

"Hey! Get back here!" Varric shouted after the dwarf, who by instant started to run, so Varric unsheathed his normal crossbow and loaded a bolt in order to stop the thief's getaway.

Suddenly, a single crossbow bolt flew right past his nose and struck the thief in the back of the leg, and before he knew it, the most amazing, velvety voice could be heard through the hustle and bustle of the crowds.

"You know…If you thieves weren't like magpies, I would have just dropped the bag as soon as I saw the man pull out his weapon," the voice taunted the thief who was now on the ground, a sharp groan of pain coming from the thief as the bolt was ripped out of his leg by the mysterious figure.

"And now you've got my brand new bolt all bloody," the figure taunted the thief again, wiping the blood off the bolt on the thief's back as guards nearby started to take the thief away.

Varric stood there, gobsmacked by how fast this mysterious person was with their unusual looking crossbow on their back, it was like one he had never seen before, and he felt his jaw drop to the depths of the Deep Roads when the figure finally turned to face him:

Walking towards him was the most beautiful dwarf he had ever seen; her long, waist-length hair was as black as raven feathers and hung in one long braid to the right side of her head. She had stunning, pale grey eyes that seemed to pierce through Varric's very soul, captivating him in an instant. But what caught Varric off-guard was that as well as a crossbow, the woman seemed to be carrying a mage's staff with her as well.

"I believe this is yours," the woman smirked as she threw the coin purse to Varric, who instantly caught it in his left hand, his gaze still on the beauty before him.

For once, Varric was utterly speechless. He shook his head slightly and his usual, charming demeanour came back.

"That was pretty impressive, sera. And your crossbow is one I've never seen before," he smiled his usual flirtatious smile, bowing slightly to her. The woman chuckled and blushed slightly before unsheathing her unique crossbow, holding it with one of her hands. Varric's eyes bulged as he just realised the sheer size of the crossbow itself.

"Self-repeating, custom made and the size of an average dwarf. Oh and she has this beautiful blade here," the woman grinned as a bayonetted blade shot out of the end of the barrel when she pulled a latch close to the trigger, making it inches away from Varric's nose.

"Nice, where did a beauty like yourself learn to shoot like that?"

"Are you saying that a woman cannot fire a crossbow?"

"No, no, no! I was merely just complimenting you on your charm, and I was wondering if you could show me where you managed to get such a crossbow as yours," Varric held up his hands defensively, watching the cheeky smile he was already charmed by spread across her face.

"Only if I get to see you again sometime," She smiled, her cheeks blushing slightly as she folded her arms across her chest, her curvaceous figure standing in a confident pose.

"Just mention a time and a place sweetheart and I'm your man," Varric replied, a flirtatious smile on his face.

"Of course," The woman smiled before sheathing her crossbow and started to walk away.

Varric mentally face-palmed himself as he realised how much of a fool he just looked in front of this paragon of beauty. Suddenly, he realised something:

"Hey! I forgot to ask your name!" He called out to her, slapping himself mentally for forgetting such an important thing.

"Bianca! And _you're _Varric Tethras," she called back, her beautiful laughter following her sentence as she walked off.

Now one question was on Varric's mind

_How the fuck did she know his name? _

There was something mystical about this Bianca. She had awakened something within Varric that he himself could not describe, but it made his heart hammer against his chest and his stomach felt like a million nugs were jumping around in there.

"Varric? Are you alright?" Mirabelle asked, having missed the whole scene whilst being in a dress shop nearby before the thievery happened.

He grinned to his twin sister, "I've never been better."

* * *

**~A Quick Fact About Last of His Line~**

**Bianca, in the planning stages, had wrote the letter to Varric to ask him to help her destroy the Anvil of the Void, since in this story, the Hero of Ferelden let Branka have the Anvil. Hawke and co. were then going to go into the Deep Roads and destroy the Anvil.**


	2. Hawke's Birthday

**Just letting you guys know the sort-of time period this short is set:**

**Act 3, after all companion quests and about a month or two before Varric receives the letter.**

**Oh and also, all of you Mass Effect fans may recognise something that happens later on in this short...Enjoy! :3**

* * *

Fenris awoke to the sound of some idiot hammering their fists on the front door of his mansion. Groggily and hungover, he dragged himself out of bed, and after putting on a tunic to cover most of his markings; his killer instincts kicked in as he grabbed his sword and phased down the stairs.

He opened the door, his usual battle stance replacing his usual demeanour and markings flaring.

"Woah calm down Broody, it's only us," a very startled Varric held up his hands in defence, accompanied by Isabella and Merrill, who were both as startled as Varric was.

"What are you three doing here?" Fenris snarled, striding back through the house and into his quarters, placing his sword in its usual place. The trio followed behind him with Merrill closing the door behind them.

"It smells like a brewery in here," Merrill covered her nose as soon as they entered Fenris' room, looking at all the wine bottles on the floor, counting at least thirteen that she could see.

"If you three came here _just _to lecture me on my cleaning habits, then don't waste your breath and just leave," Fenris snapped, opening another bottle of wine with his teeth, spitting the cork to one side as he slumped into his usual chair by the fire, gulping down some of the wine.

"Fenris, have you _really _forgotten what today is?" Isabella chuckles as she sneakily tries to take the bottle out of the brooding elf's hand, but the death glare that Fenris gave the pirate made it clear that it would be an _extremely _unwise decision to do it.

"It's Hawke's birthday! Everyone's meeting at the Hanged Man to celebrate, and we've all pitched in to buy a surprise present for her apart from Anders…He said he wanted to do something for her instead and since you weren't there, you didn't get Hawke anything so…I'm sorry I'm rambling again, aren't I?" Merrill rabbited on nonsense, but as soon as Hawke was mentioned, Fenris listened to the blood mage's ramblings.

"Someone forgot, didn't they?" Varric chuckled.

Fenris snarled at him before he just hid behind his hair, "I…Didn't know what to buy her…"

"Sweet thing, the way to a woman's heart is diamonds," Isabella chuckled, resting against the back of his chair.

"Hawke is not just _a woman _though," Varric pointed out, "Besides, she does not seem to be the one to wear jewellery anyway."

"You're right Varric; I've never even seen her with earrings, let alone a diamond necklace," Merrill muttered as she searched for a somewhere that was relatively clean to sit on.

"Hold on, I have the perfect plan…" Isabella grinned.

"Venhedis…" Fenris rubbed his forehead before just sighing, "Fine, but if it involves anything dirty, I refuse to partake in your little plan."

Isabella grinned from ear to ear as she slumped into the chair opposite Fenris, Merrill and Varric joining them to listen to Isabella's idea.

"Right, now this is what we do…"

* * *

Hawke groaned and let her long, red hair fall in front of her face as she finished reading yet another emotionless birthday-letter from one of her neighbours, Bruiser snoring softly beside her on the floor. Maker knows how they managed to find out her birthday but they did anyway. She cursed Varric under her breath when she accidentally told him when her birthday was, and now every person in Kirkwall wished her a happy birthday as they walked past. But today, she was going to stay inside until it was absolutely necessary to leave the house.

Unlike others that she knew of, mainly Isabella and Merrill, she only saw birthdays as a burden; the anniversary she popped outside of her mum and that was that.

As she reached for the next letter from some random noble, a knock came from the door. Since she gave Bodahn and the others a day off; she got up to answer the door, hoping it was not someone trying to get her to go on a date with them.

"Hello?" She opened the door to find no-one standing there. Hawke frowned before she noticed an envelope on the doormat.

Peering around the door to look out at the afternoon bustle in Hightown, she didn't find anything out of the ordinary as she closed the door behind.

"Who would just leave this lying about? It could be anyone's…" She spoke to herself as Bruiser joined her at the door, cocking his head to one side and whining.

"You really want me to open it, huh boy?"

Bruiser barked with enthusiasm, wagging the stump of a tail he had.

Rolling her eyes, Hawke opened the letter and read the letter:

_Hawke,_

_Everyone will be at the Hanged Man later to celebrate your birthday, but sadly, I will not be there because I have some slavers that are still hunting me to kill. You know how it is._

_-Fenris._

_P.S. Happy Birthday, Hawke._

She felt her heart break in two; despite hating birthdays, Hawke _did _want to spend it with Fenris more than any of the others, mainly because he would just want to sit there and drink wine, which is what Hawke _really _wanted to do right now. But she couldn't let all of her friends down.

With a heavy heart, Hawke went to her room and changed into a white blouse, black corset and black pants, tucking them into her knee high boots. She took one look in the mirror and sighed as she tucked hidden blades into both of her boots, in case she needed to use them in self-defence.

She whistled to Bruiser as soon as she was about to leave the estate, the mabari gave a short bark and followed his master close, protecting her as the pair made their way to the Hanged Man, with random people in the street wishing Hawke a happy birthday, to which Hawke replied with an awkward smile and a nod.

* * *

The moment Hawke set foot into the Hanged Man, she was immediately greeted to every patron in there shouting, even Corf and Norah joined in:

"Happy Birthday, sera Hawke!"

Hawke just smiled awkwardly, "thanks everyone!" She said as nicely as she could whilst glaring at Varric and Isabella, who were in fits of laughter at the mage who was turning as red as her hair in embarrassment.

She made her way to their usual table at the back of the Hanged Man, with both of the rogues still in hysterics.

"Very funny guys," Hawke chuckled, finally relaxing to enjoy her birthday when she saw Anders, who despite running the free clinic in Darktown, managed to take time off for her birthday, unlike _someone _she knew.

"What else could we do for the birthday girl?!" Varric grinned through tears of laughter.

"You could have not told every god damned person in this city that it is my birthday today?" she pouted playfully, looking at Varric with sad eyes.

"Oh cheer up Hawke, just see it as another year you become wiser," Sebastian pointed out, smiling warmly to Hawke.

She rolled her eyes, "You're making me sound like I'm already getting grey hairs."

"So Hawke; how old are you, exactly?" Isabella leaned forward on the table, resting her chin on her hands, winking at Hawke as she sat down next to Anders.

"That would be telling."

"Oh come on Hawke, just tell us!" Merrill chirped.

"Fine…I'm twenty-six," she rolled her eyes and leant back in her chair as she allowed the others to pay their bets to Varric. She knew damned well why they wanted to know.

"Wait, that makes you twenty when you came to Kirkwall," Aveline pointed out.

Hawke nodded and took a swig of her drink as the rest of her friends started conjuring up stories of what had happened since Hawke came to Kirkwall.

"I know everyone is thinking this, but you look beautiful with your hair down, Hawke," Anders spoke quietly to Hawke, looking into her eyes warmly with his usual smile on his face, Hawke's face immediately lit up as her cheeks blushed softly.

"I only keep it in a plait because it gets in the way when fighting," she replied coolly.

"Well I think it makes you look even more beautiful than you already are."

"Keep that up Anders and you may end up in my bed at the end of this day," Hawke said jokingly, laughing as she got up, "Right, who wants drinks?"

"Hawke it's your damned birthday, so sit back down and enjoy yourself," Isabella stood up and placed her hands on Hawke's shoulder, making her sit back down before she sauntered off to order the drinks.

Suddenly, Merrill passed Hawke a small black box with a red, silk bow on the top of it.

"Guys, you didn't have to get me-"

"Hawke, how many times have you saved our asses and given us gifts in the past few years? Too damned many, so it's _our _turn to pay you back," Varric chuckled as Isabella came back a few moments later, winking to Varric who replied the wink with one of his own.

Hawke narrowed her eyes at the pair, knowing that they had something big planned, but not wanting to spoil whatever surprise they had for her, she dismissed her thoughts and undone the ribbon, slowly opening the box.

"It's a…bracelet?" Hawke tilted her head to one side as she pulled it out of the box carefully, placing it in her hand.

It was a simple bracelet, a thin leather tie with ten silver beads on it. But after closer inspection, Hawke felt her eyes begin to sting with tears; on each of the silver beads was an individual carving, each of them representing each of her friends. A crossbow for Varric, a sword and shield for Aveline, a small flower amongst dalish patterns for Merrill, a wolf with light blue markings for Fenris, Starkhaven's heraldic crest for Sebastian, a pair of crossed daggers over a heart for Isabella, and a feather with blue markings covering the rest of the bead for Anders.

But what meant the most to her was that they had included Carver _and _Bethany; with the Grey Warden crest being Carver and a mage's staff with a pair of angel wings on either side of the staff was Bethany.

"Guys this is…Beautiful, really it is," Hawke sniffed, but then she realised something as she asked Anders to put the bracelet on for her, "There's one plain bead."

"That's for you to find out yourself, Hawke. But please don't cry, you know I can't stand to see a human cry," Varric chuckled as he saw Hawke's huge grin on her face as she admired the bracelet.

Hawke got up and thanked each of her friends with a huge hug, leaving both Sebastian and Anders blushing afterwards.

"Sweet thing, the drinks are ready, could you get them?" Isabella chuckled when Hawke hugged her, not used to this kind of affection. Hawke nodded and almost skipped to the bar.

"You sure this will work, Rivaini?"

"It better do, it took me ages to teach him those moves."

* * *

As soon as Hawke reached the bar, she noticed a man sit beside her, dressed fully in a black shirt, tailored trousers and black shoes.

"I did not realise that the Champion came here on her day off," the figure finally spoke in that deep, exotic voice Hawke could clearly recognise right away by the first word said.

"Fenris!?" She turned to him, her face lit up with happiness before she quickly toned it down to an emotionless mask, "I thought you weren't coming."

"Plans change apparently. So I thought I would make it up to you," he smirked, his eyes staring intently into hers and she bit her bottom lip.

_Fenris looks good enough to eat! Woah keep calm Hawke, play it cool…Don't you dare faint either! _

"Uh-huh, and how will you do that?" She replied coolly, leaning against the bar.

"How about we pretend this is a 'first date', and we will see where this takes us," Fenris spoke as calmly as he could, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"Alright then," Hawke couldn't believe what she was hearing. Fenris was _never _like this towards anybody. He never used his stunning good looks or charm for anyone, so who in the Maker's name gave him _this _idea? She instantly glared at Isabella and Varric, who immediately ducked down under the table.

_I'll kill those two later._

"So, serah, do you come here often?" His voice broke her mind from plans of how to kill the two rogues.

"Oh right, yeah…I come here often. It's a good place to blow off steam, although the scenery could be improved slightly."

"From where I'm sitting, the view in front of me is even better."

Hawke instantly blushed at his compliment, but continued to play along with Fenris' little game.

"Hmph, is that supposed to melt a girl's heart?" Hawke replied coolly, not breaking eye-contact with him.

"No, but this voice is…" Fenris smirked as she leaned closer, his lips close to her own. Hawke could feel her heart hammering against her chest but she managed to stay cool.

"My name is Fenris. A handsome elven ex-slave set out to destroy every slaver there is to be found in this unjust city," He stopped for a moment and stared into Hawke's eyes intensely, "I also kill dragons on the side, and you are?"

"Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall."

"Hawke, huh? I might have heard a few things about you."

"Oh? Flatter me," she leaned back slightly, curious as to how far Fenris was going with this little act.

"Word is you're smart. Beautiful. A powerful mage. Also, you kill dragons on the side, too."

Suddenly, the group of musicians starts playing an Antivan tango melody. Hawke sees a couple of patrons starting to dance randomly to it, but her focus returned back to Fenris.

"Uh-huh, and do most girls fall for that?"

"Yeah, all the girls fall for it," his eyes suddenly turn mischievous, "Let me show you…"

Fenris grabbed Hawke's arm and stood up, trying to pull her away from the bar and to the dance-floor. Hawke's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets in shock at the sudden change.

"What are you doing?" Hawke asked, realising Fenris' intentions.

Fenris chuckled darkly, "It will be fun."

He continued to pull her into the centre of the dance-floor, Hawke tried to resist by bending her knees and pulling back against him, without much use.

"Oh, no. No-no-no-no…No!"

Fenris managed to pull Hawke close to his body, his left arm was placed on the curve of her back and his left hand in her right hand, as he started to move their bodies with the music. Hawke was stiff as a plank with nerves, having never really danced in public before, trying to keep up with Fenris' confident strides.

"Been taken lessons on the side," he spoke quietly to her, his eyes transfixed on her whilst she tried to look away.

"You're going to pay for this later," she whispered back through gritted teeth as Fenris extended his arm, making her spin outwards before pulling her back in again fluently.

"Promises, promises," he chuckled darkly.

They continued to dance to the music, her eyes still away from his. She couldn't believe she was dancing with Fenris the way she was, this close to him, and she looked like a complete fool since she didn't really know how to dance the tango, although Fenris seemed to be an expert.

As the music played, she finally found her rhythm and with a stroke of confidence and being spun around by Fenris, as they turned again, she lifted her leg up to Fenris' waist meeting his eyes for the first time since they began dancing. Fenris smirked as he leaned backwards, keeping her leg onto his waist as she supports her entire weight on his body, leaving her left leg outstretched. That move attracted the attention of the other patrons, and their friends as they all created a crowd around the dance-floor, watching Hawke and Fenris' tango.

Hawke's confidence grew as she started to do little twists and turns of her hips without Fenris' guide, she heard Fenris deep chuckle in her ear.

"Now you're getting it."

She noticed Anders appearing to stand in the front row of the crowd, his arms crossed and looking particularly jealous of her dancing with Fenris. As Fenris extends his arm to make her spin outwards, she let go of his hand and spun toward Anders, stopping to look him straight in the eye. One of Anders' eyebrows quirked upwards before Fenris grabbed hold of Hawke's hand again and pulled her back to his body, their dance continuing with the crowd laughing at Hawke's little stunt.

When the fiddle began to play its last few notes, Fenris spun Hawke around once more before she lifted her left leg onto his waist, and with his right arm supporting her, she leant back as the final notes played, his other hand still in hers as he looked down at her, a smile on his face as the crowd applauded them.

"So tell me: did I make up for everything?"

Hawke chuckled breathlessly as Fenris pulled her back up but kept her leg on his waist.

"Oh, hell yes. I could not think of anything better."

"You probably could, but that would require us _both_ to be naked, and in a bed."

"Is that an offer, Fenris?"

Fenris chuckled, "Maybe later, Hawke."

* * *

**~A Quick Q/A Session about Fenris and Hawke~**

_Q: Will there be Fenbabies in the next story?_

**A: I haven't planned on Trinity and Fenris having children in the Final Stand, mainly because they now have to deal with all the shit that Anders had just done. Maker dammit Anders.**

_Q: How did Fenris get his sweet tooth?_

**A: Since Danarius never allowed Fenris the luxury of having anything apart from the basics, when Fenris first tasted a sweet-roll that Hawke bought to his mansion (with wine of course), he devoured it, and the rest, in seconds. And ever since then, Fenris devoured anything sweet/chocolatey. **

_Q: Will Hawke and Fenris get married in the next story?_

A:** Now that is a secret. They may or may not, I will never tell! Mwhahaha :3**


	3. The Cullen Incident

**Time period: Act II, shortly after the Deep Roads expedition. **

**This little story is mentioned in chapter 18 in 'Last of His Line'. **

* * *

Hawke leant against the mast of the boat, the salty air of the sea flowing through her hair and the screeches of the seagulls overhead.

"Are you sure it is wise for you to go there?" Fenris appeared beside her, his hand gripping tightly onto the mast to support him as the small boat swayed to the rhythm of the waves.

"I'll just be another mage in the Gallows, Fenris," she smiled reassuringly at him, but he growled and didn't say another word in protest, even though Hawke knew he would easily rant about how with her, being a mage, would make a visit to the Gallows a _very _bad choice.

But she needed to give Sol the few ingredients he asked her to gather for his potions stall, even if she didn't need the extra coin, it would be helpful to have it in case of emergencies.

"Why so gloomy, Elf?" Varric was grinning from ear-to-ear, with Isabella standing beside him with that same impish grin.

"It is none of your business, dwarf," Fenris snapped in response, his face twisted in a snarl.

"You just seem to be very…_Protective_…Of our Hawke," Isabella teased Fenris on purpose, causing the elf to just storm off to the other side of the small boat to sit on his own and go into 'brood-mode', as Varric called it.

"Did you _have _to wind him up?" Hawke sighed in frustration, rolling her eyes before they met Fenris' intense stare, causing her to blush almost the same colour as her hair.

The rogues laughed together before seating themselves on the fixed benches as the boat sailed underneath the Twins. Even though the Hawke rarely went to the Gallows, the two giant bronze statues of crying slaves always intimidated her, no matter what time of day it was. The moment they loomed over the ship, Hawke could already feel the tension in the air, as if she could feel the repression and loneliness that the Circle mages felt.

She counted herself lucky, since she actually _knew _her parents. Unlike Anders who never knew any family, and didn't know what it felt like to have someone care for him, to have his back no matter what. Hawke pitied him for that, and tried her best to be a close friend, and confidant, to Anders.

The boat arrived at the Gallows and the group set foot on the pier.

"Ah the Gallows…Smell the oppression everyone!" Fenris stated quite loudly as soon as he was beside Hawke, which caught the attention of a couple of templars.

Hawke smacked her forehead and groaned, hearing Isabella and Varric chuckle quietly as she stormed off up the stone stairs in front of everyone, knowing Fenris was doing this to wind her up.

She just wanted to drop off the ingredients, grab the money and leave the dreaded place, because she knew that despite her status and the coin she poured into Kirkwall; Commander Meredith still had a close eye on her, and not wanting to endanger Anders and Merrill, she kept her affairs at the Gallows very low key.

"Serah Hawke! Do you have those ingredients for my potions?" Sol's voice interrupted her trail of thought, Hawke blinked a few times, realising her feet had carried her to Sol's store without her realising it. She quickly searched for her companions, but they were not within sight.

"Yeah of course," Hawke smiled to the herbalist before giving him a pouch, each of the ingredients individually wrapped carefully to prevent damage being dealt to them. Sol placed a couple of sovereigns in her hand.

"Come back any time if you need any potions making, I'll give you a discount," Sol shook Hawke's free hand firmly, she nodded courteously before strolling out to the main courtyard of the Gallows, slipping the gold coin into her coin-purse.

She looked up to see a templar making his way towards her. Hawke's heart hammered against her chest. _Was her status not enough? Where were her companions…? _Hawke searched desperately for Isabella, Fenris and Varric. She spied Isabella flirting with a couple of male templars, and Varric was speaking to one of the merchants. But Fenris was nowhere to be seen.

As the templar's face was visible, Hawke sighed with relief, but still kept some of her protective guards up. It was Cullen, the templar she saved from getting slaughtered by a templar recruit-turned-abomination, and he was also the templar who she convinced to allow one of the recruits, Keran to stay in the order, right before the expedition. Hawke smiled warmly to Cullen as he stood in front of her, nodding to her courteously.

"Knight Captain Cullen, yes? How have you been?" Hawke chirped, nodding to Cullen.

"V-Very well thank you, serah. You seem to be without your familiar crew, I-I haven't seen your brother around, he w-wanted to join the Order," he stammered, clearly nervous as he shifted about on his feet, running a gauntleted hand through his blond locks of hair.

Hawke's face suddenly paled. _Carver wanted to join the templars? _A small rush of anger flowed through her, but Hawke hid it behind a warm smile;

"Carver won't be doing that now. In the Deep Roads, he got the taint. But luckily, we found some Grey Wardens and he's now with them. I haven't heard from him in a while though…" Hawke's voice trailed off, she managed to maintain a smile but it was a small, sad one.

"I-I…I'm sorry to hear that. Carver showed t-true potential. I hope he will do well with the Wardens. A-Anyway, I actually wanted to a-ask you s-something…"

One of Hawke's eyebrows quirked upwards as she folded her arms across her chest, "And what might that be?"

"I-I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Hanged Man for a drink some time, I mean, if you're not busy…" Cullen's face went bright red with embarrassment as Hawke's eyes widened in surprise.

"Alright Cullen, I'll be there tonight," Hawke said without thinking before she smiled warmly at him, patting him on the shoulder as she walked past, "Don't keep me waiting."

She heard Cullen sigh with relief as he marched off to his duties, and Hawke stopped dead as the realisation of what she had just done dawned on her. She was going on a _date _with Cullen; a _mage _going on a date with a _templar_.

"What did that templar want?" Fenris suddenly appeared behind her, causing Hawke to jump as she turned around.

"_Cullen _wanted me to go out for a drink with him," Hawke replied bluntly with a small, confident smirk on her face. That smile soon went when Fenris began to glow, his fists clenched as he started to shake slightly with anger.

"Do you realise how dangerous that is, Hawke?" Fenris' voice was calm and firm, but she could tell he was close to breaking out into a rage by the shakiness of his voice.

"Relax, I'll be fine," Hawke gave Fenris her confident, reassuring smile. But that didn't deter the raging elf; he grabbed Hawke's arms firmly, his gauntlets digging into her slightly.

"Please Hawke," Fenris' eyes met hers, a painful worried look in his eyes, "If he hurt you…"

Hawke managed to pry one of her hands free of Fenris' grasp and placed it lightly on his shoulder. He flinched at her touch before relaxing as he seemed to remember whose hand it was.

"I'll be fine, trust me."

* * *

As night settled upon Kirkwall, the sun just setting, Hawke arrived outside of the Hanged Man dressed in just a simple white blouse, black corset, and black leggings tucked into black boots. She wore her hair in her usual, long plait tied up by a black ribbon Anders had given her as a gift of 'friendship', that's what he used as an excuse to give it to her.

Taking in a deep breath, checking her hidden daggers in her boots were fully concealed before opening the door to the bar nervously, not knowing what to expect from Cullen.

The usual patrons were sitting at their places throughout the bar; her eyes scanned the room for blond hair and a set of piercing blue eyes. She spotted Cullen at table in the far corner of the room, and to her surprise, looked like a completely normal human being and certainly not a templar. The only give away was the silver chain on his neck with the templar insignia, but apart from that, he wore a tan tunic, dark trousers and boots. He smiled nervously as he noticed Hawke approaching him, signalling to Norah for more drinks.

"I-I didn't think you were coming," Cullen laughed nervously, taking a swig from his tankard.

"Now Cullen, would I disappoint you?" Hawke chuckled as she perched in the seat opposite him, Norah placed a tankard of ale in front of her and Hawke downed most of it, knowing she needed to relax.

"I-I guess not," the templar was clearly nervous about being around Hawke, it was clear for her to see. His eyes darted around the room constantly, in search for any threat. Hawke placed a gentle hand on top of his on the table, Cullen's eyes widened in shock as he stared at their hands, Hawke smiled reassuringly at the nervous man.

"Cullen, no one is going to come and question why you're with me. This is the specific reason I didn't come here wearing my mage robes," she chuckled, removing her hand from his.

"I'm sorry, it's just-"

"You don't need to explain yourself Cullen, I'm sure you have your reasons."

The templar smiled warmly to her as they began to talk about anything and everything, ranging from Cullen's post in the Circle Tower in Ferelden, to Hawke's mabari. But neither of them knew that not so far away, they were being watched _very _closely.

* * *

_Stupid hairy dwarf with his big mouth, he just could not shut up for five seconds about Hawke's mysterious date. And now _he _was here with them._

Fenris growled to himself, taking another gulp of the swill they served at the Hanged Man as he, Varric, Anders and Isabella played Wicked Grace in Varric's room. But Fenris had his eyes on Hawke and the templar downstairs than on his cards.

"I can't believe she would go on a date with a _templar_. Of all people she chose a _templar_," Anders snapped, fuming at the fact that Hawke was, in his opinion, 'courting' a mage-killer.

"Oh just leave it be, Anders. I must say, he is rather cute. I wouldn't mind sleeping with him," Isabella grinned impishly as she looked at her cards then at Hawke's mysterious templar.

"But you would sleep with _anything_, Isabella."

"Hush you, just because you want to sleep with Hawke, I mean we all would! Right ,Fenris?"

Isabella's words just went through one ear then the other as Fenris kept watching Hawke and Cullen, his markings glowing faintly when he watched how Cullen made Hawke laugh, how he tried to smooth talk her and make her blush. Fenris already hated the man.

"Hello? Is Broody in the room?"

Fenris turned his head to realise both Isabella and Varric were smirking at him, whilst Anders was simply scowling.

"Hawke is free to court whoever she pleases, whether it be templar or non-templar; its Hawke's choice, not ours."

"Says the elf."

"Shut up, mage."

Varric rolled his eyes before he smirked impishly, "It seems our lady Hawke is leaving with her templar."

Anders and Fenris instantly turned their heads in unison to watch Hawke leave with Cullen, both glowing rather angrily. Anders managed to calm Justice down before turning back to his cards, a defeated look on his face. Fenris, on the other hand, slammed his cards on the table and grabbed his sword, storming off behind the pair.

"Fenris!" Isabella called out to him, but the elf was on a mission that took priority over the coin he had lost at Wicked Grace.

* * *

Cullen escorted her back to her estate and Hawke stood leaning against the wall, her arms folded. But Hawke had noticed that throughout the entire evening, Cullen's eyes seemed to be longing for _something_, she couldn't quite grasp it but there was emptiness in his eyes that she needed to find out.

"Cullen, may I ask something quite…Personal?" Hawke smiled softly.

"O-Of course, anything for you Hawke," he stammered.

"Was there anyone when you were in Ferelden?"

Cullen's face suddenly drained of all colour as he looked to the floor, his hands shaking slightly. Hawke instantly felt guilt pierce her heart and she stepped closer to Cullen to try and look into his eyes, but she was suddenly pushed back against the wall, her head hitting with a thump against the stone, making her dizzy.

"Solana Amell, she was…A mage," Cullen whispered, his lips inches away from Hawke's. When Hawke's head stopped spinning, she realised what position she was in and glared angrily at Cullen, trying to move away but he had her hands pinned above her head and his knee inbetween her legs to prevent her from moving.

"Let me go, Cullen! I am not like my cousin."

"Oh but you are," he completely ignored Hawke's request as his voice became eerily quiet as Hawke struggled against his arms. She could feel Cullen's hot breath against the nape of her neck, making her squirm in discomfort

"Same deep red hair," Cullen twirled a trestle of Hawke's hard in one of his fingers, "Same porcelain skin and body…" His free hand cupped her cheek before trailing down her neck and chest.

Hawke felt disgusting, violated. His hand seemed to seep poison into her very soul, corrupting it with his touch. But the more she struggled, the tighter his grip and the more his eyes turned feral.

"I watched over her day and night, I was even at her Harrowing, to strike her down if she became an abomination but she never did. She was a good, _kind _girl…Beautiful…I can now have her once more…"

She whimpered as Cullen ripped open her blouse, exposing her pale skin to the moonlit sky. Hawke closed her eyes, shaking as she felt cold steel against her chest as Cullen cut off her breast band, throwing the knife to one side as he started to undo her leggings. Hawke knew just what he wanted, and she couldn't escape, not with his strong grip on her hands and his heavy body against hers. Hawke closed her eyes shut, preparing for the worst as she tried to get her mind into a completely different world, not the nightmare she was living in now.

Suddenly, Cullen froze on the spot and started to gasp for air. Hawke opened her eyes and looked down to see a blue glow from where Cullen's heart was.

"Let her go, now."

Cullen instantly let go of Hawke and she fell to the floor in a whimpering heap, trying to cover herself up as much as she could as she watched the templar continue to gasp for air as Fenris tightened his grip on the man's heart, causing Cullen to scream in agony.

"If I see you near her again, I will rip out your heart with my bare hands," Fenris growled angrily, his markings flaring lividly.

Fenris let go of Cullen's heart and phased his hand out of his body, causing Cullen to collapse onto the floor, but Fenris gripped Cullen's throat and held him in the air.

"Understand?"

"Y-Yes I understand now let me go!"

"You tell no one of this."

Fenris dropped Cullen to the floor as the templar scrambled to his feet and stumbled as fast as he could back to the Gallows. Hawke looked up at Fenris, tears rolling down her cheeks as she watched him kneel down in front of her, wrapping his strong arms around her and he picked her up, one arm under her legs and another supporting her back. Hawke instantly burst into tears, hiding her face into Fenris' neck as she bawled her eyes out, relieved that Fenris arrived when he did.

"Holy shit, Hawke…" Isabella gasped, with Varric and Anders close behind her as all three panted, out of breath from trying to catch up with Fenris.

"I told you he was dangerous!" Anders snapped as he approached the shaken Hawke. She looked up from Fenris' neck and instantly latched herself onto Anders, wrapping her arms around his neck as she hid her face in his feathery pouldrons.

As Fenris was about to walk off, Anders stopped him;

"Thank you, Fenris."

Hawke watched Fenris walk away from her; when all she needed right now was for him to keep her safe. She knew that he always had her back, always had his protection. But she also knew that Fenris was no good at emotional incidents; and knew she could find that sort of comfort in her best friends. Anders would comfort her whilst Isabella and Varric would make her laugh; they always could in the hardest situations.

She had the best friends an apostate could ever dream of having, and she was damned lucky to have them.


	4. Talk to Fenris Part 1

**This is Hawke and Fenris' first conversation, based on Act 1.**

* * *

"So what do you think of that glowing elf that Hawke helped out last night? You know, the extremely pissed off one," Varric questioned Carver about Hawke's latest recruit.

"He just seems like another elf who thinks he is better than everyone else," Carver scoffed and drunk the swill that the Hanged Man served.

The pair of them were exhausted after last night's events. From what seemed to be a simple task of obtaining some lyrium for this dwarf, turned into helping an escaped slave; who had believed that all mages are dangerous; hunt down his former master who was not even at the place the elf said he was at. Then the elf just threw Hawke's help back in her face when he accused her of being a power-hungry blood mage.

"Those markings though…Lyrium, aren't they?"

"How the bloody hell would I know? I wasn't even listening to a damned thing Fenris was saying."

"Maker's breath Junior, what's got your knickers in a twist?"

"My dearest Sister has gone to see the psychopathic elf that will probably end up killing her _just _because she is a mage."

"I'm sure Hawke will be fine, besides, Fenris was not much of a talker, so Maker knows what Hawke will want to talk to him about."

* * *

Hawke did not know what to expect when she finally managed to navigate her way to Fenris' former master's mansion, which Fenris now occupied, and she was terrified.

Fenris was out for revenge against this Danarius who carved those markings into his flesh, but he was also out to get every damned slaver and mage out there. He was skilled in killing, Hawke knew this. But she had no idea whether she would walk away with all her organs and limbs still intact, or if she will end up dead. She and Fenris got off on the wrong foot when they dealt with the abominations and demons in the mansion, especially when he branded her as a dangerous, foolish mage who would instantly turn to blood magic. Even Carver defended her.

She told the others to not come with her despite protests, especially from Anders, so that Fenris would not feel intimidated. But she did bring along her faithful mabari Bruiser, knowing that he would protect her if Fenris came after her.

Hawke stood in front of the intimidating door of the mansion, she took a deep breath and knocked firmly on the door and to her surprise, the door opened when she knocked.

"Fenris? Its Hawke," she called out as she stepped into the dark hallway, closing the door behind her. Bruiser stayed close beside her as she walked slowly towards the main hall, taking notice of a pile of dead bodies near the doorway.

If anyone else would have wandered into the mansion, they would think of it as being abandoned: there was no sign of life or anyone even living here. The only giveaway was the flickering light coming from one of the rooms up the stairs. Hawke cautiously walked up the stairs, one of her hands on her staff just in case she met slavers instead of the elf in that room.

Fenris had his back to her, a bottle of wine in his hand as his silhouette created by the fire was all she could see, apart from his white hair, that always seemed to remind Hawke of the snowy days back in Lothering. She leant against the door frame, Bruiser sitting beside her as she searched for words to speak.

"I wasn't expecting guests today," Fenris said coldly, his exotic accent that Hawke could not figure out threw her off guard.

"Sorry, I just came to check up on you and-"

"I do not need checking up on like some child, I am capable of defending myself," Fenris scowled, turning to Hawke before gesturing with his head for her to come and sit on one of the benches near where he was.

Hawke nervously, but maintaining her confident posture, strolled over and perched on one of the benches, Bruiser guarded his mistress as Fenris slumped onto the bench opposite her, eyeing up the mabari.

"Your mabari seems to be challenging me."

"Bruiser is just protective of me," Hawke chuckled, scratching the hound behind his ear as he wagged his stump-of-a-tail happily, "He wouldn't bite unless I told him to, or if you attacked me."

Fenris extended his hand to allow Bruiser to sniff it, getting to know the elf's scent. Bruiser barked happily and moved over to lie in front of the fire.

"Fenris about yesterday-"

"I shouldn't have said what I said, I…apologise," Fenris spoke calmly, hiding his eyes behind his hair.

Hawke blushed instantly, not expecting an apology at all from Fenris, she had in fact expected him to rant on at her about what a waste of life she was and that she should be locked away in a Circle tower somewhere away from citizens.

The pair sat in silence as Fenris drank from his wine bottle, Hawke smiled as she instantly recognised the bottle.

"Aggregio pavali, a Tevinter wine, yes?" Hawke smirked, watching Fenris' eyes widen before they returned to their emotionless mask.

"Danarius used to make me pour it for his guests. My appearance intimidated them, which he enjoyed," Fenris spoke in his usual monotone voice, passing the bottle to Hawke as she took a swig before passing it back to him.

"I can't imagine why they would be put off," Hawke smiled flirtatiously, unknowingly flirting with the elf.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

She noticed the tips of Fenris' ears blushing before he stood up in front of her and took a final drink from the bottle before throwing it against the wall, a smash followed by a rain of deep red glass fell to the floor, leaving a wine stain on the offending wall.

"It's good I can still take pleasure in the small things."

"Did that bottle offend you, or was the wall calling you name?"

Fenris chuckled awkwardly, as if he didn't know how to laugh, "There are six more bottles in the cellar if you wish."

"Perish the thought, how else would you decorate the walls?"

The elf laughed slightly, still a little awkward before he looked away from her, as if he was deep in thought. Hawke realised the stress and pain in the lines on his face and the look in his eyes. He was lost; Fenris might not know this himself, but Hawke could see that he was. Fenris was Lost and alone in this damned city.

"You've had a difficult life."

"I'd rather not speak more of it," he replied coldly.

"Are you certain? I'm willing to listen," Hawke persisted, causing the corners of Fenris' defined lips to jerk up slightly into a small smile.

"To my whining? Very charitable of you. I wanted to leave my past behind me, but it won't stay there," Fenris moved to sit on the bench closest to her, his eyes meeting hers for the first time.

She could see they were a deep green, like the moss you could find in the deepest, darkest parts of a forest; shrouded in mystery and holding many secrets within them.

"Tell me, have you never wanted to return to Ferelden?" Fenris dodged the conversation on his past, turning to Hawke's life instead.

"I've started a life here. Living in Gamlen's shack may not be the best start, but my family are here: Carver, mother and Bruiser. I could not abandon them to try and rebuild a life that has been all but destroyed."

"And that's it? You would leave it behind so easily?" he argued, raising his voice slightly.

"We fled the Blight and did what we could with what we had. Would you have done differently?" she defended herself, causing Fenris' head to tilt slightly in confusion.

"No. That is in fact exactly what I have done," he snapped coldly in anger, before he quickly closed his eyes and composed himself.

"I apologise. Your life is your own. It simply…Sounds very familiar."

The pair sat in silence for a moment, the crackling of burning books and broken furniture and Bruiser's light snoring was all that could be heard.

"Have you intended on staying here?" Hawke asked politely, looking at Fenris as she spoke, trying to make eye contact.

"I haven't decided yet. For now, it's as good as any other place."

"Any other place would not have decomposing corpses and holes in the roof," Hawke smiled.

"I would return to Seheron if I could, but there is no life for me there."

"Is that where you're from?"

"So I've been told."

One of Hawke's eyebrow rose in curiosity, "Don't you remember? You must have been young when you left then."

"Perhaps," he replied simply.

_Damned this elf is frustrating…_

Hawke thought to herself as Bruiser woke up with a stretch and made his way to his mistress, who gave him a stroke behind the ear, knowing that was his favourite spot.

"So what will you do when Danarius comes?"

Fenris snorted, "Let him come. I will remain here and wait for him to strike. But if he arrives and I hear of it, I will go to him. I won't skulk in the shadows like a rat, and I…don't expect you to help me when the time comes," Fenris said firmly.

"I will fight beside you Fenris," Hawke smiled softly, trying to show Fenris that not all mages were evil and terrible, and that there were some decent mages out there who would help.

"I…did not expect that reply. Thank you, Hawke."

She smiled reassuringly to the elf and nodded to him.

"Not all mages use blood magic you know. There are those with _good _magic, like spirit healers."

Fenris growled, "That remains to be seen."

Hawke simply nodded before changing the subject.

"When Danarius comes and you end him, will you want to build a life here, in Kirkwall?"

Fenris looked away for a moment, his eyes closed and hidden behind his hair as he thought deeply before he turned back to Hawke, making eye contact with her.

"I could see myself staying- for the right reasons."

"And what reasons are they?" Hawke smirked.

"I do not know yet, but I will find them," the corners of Fenris' lips jerked into that awkward smile that seemed to make Hawke's cheeks blush.

"I should thank you again for helping me against the hunters. Had I known Anso would find me a woman so capable. I may have asked him to look sooner."

Hawke smiled suggestively, "Maybe _I _should be the one thanking Anso."

"Maybe you should," Fenris flirted back as much as to Hawke's surprise, causing her blush to turn into a darker shade of red. The elf chuckled when he saw her blush and stood up before her, Hawke stood up at the same time, Bruiser at her heels.

"Perhaps I'll practice my flattery for your next visit? With any luck I'll become better at it," he smiled, nodding to Hawke before grabbing another bottle of Aggregio pavali as he slumped in the armchair in front of the fire. Hawke walked over and leant against the fireplace.

"I need help with a job tomorrow morning, an elven woman has asked as to track her son down and I have a bad feeling that slavers are involved, you in?"

"As long as I get to kill the slavers, I'll come along," Fenris smirked, drinking out of the wine bottle as Hawke smiled widely, nodding to Fenris before she made her way out of the mansion with Bruiser.

Hawke's heart hammered against her chest, making Hawke extremely confused. She had no idea why it was doing this, and it was never a feeling she had experienced before. Ignoring it, she made her way back down to the Hanged Man to meet with Varric, Anders and Merrill.


	5. Distractions

**I'm so sorry for the long delay between stories, I got back from holiday 3 weeks ago and haven't stopped college work since! I will try my hardest to at least bring one story a week, or several chapters. I don't know. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Hawke sighed to herself as she finished her first tankard of the day, slamming it onto the bar as she nodded to Corff to give her another. She felt four pairs of concerned eyes on her, knowing full well who they were, and why they were looking at her that way. But right now she just did not care if even the world collapsed around her.

The elf she had grown so close to, the one she had fell in love with in such a short period of time despite their differences in opinion left her after, what she thought, was the best night of her entire life. His pained voice echoed in her head every time she closed her eyes.

_All I wanted was to be happy…just for a little while._

She felt disgusting and used. Never had she allowed anyone that close to her before and to see it crumble into small pieces in front of her broke the usually confident apostate. She should not have pushed him; it was _her _fault it ended this way. _He_ could never be blamed for what happened; she knew he was hurt as well, but unlike her, he could hide it better. After all, it was what he was used to.

So Hawke drank, and drank. Tankard after tankard at the Hanged Man until one of her friends had to help her home, usually Anders or Isabella. But even then she continued to drink bottles of wine until she passed out. She had lost track of when the morning began and when night fell, all she knew was that the alcohol was not helping her; it didn't take away any of the pain or make her forget it.

Hawke had not even spoken to him since that night, but he continued to go to the daily rounds of Wicked Grace with the others in the evening, staring at her from afar. She knew he did this; his gaze always seemed to burn a hole through her.

"Not this again, Hawke," a familiar voice came from behind her. Hawke turned her head slightly to peer down at Varric and she scoffed.

"I'm fine, Varric."

"Hawke if you were 'fine' then I would not be worrying my ass off about you now would I? I would probably be killing bandits alongside you, Blondie and Rivaini," Varric chuckled, perching himself on the stool beside her. Corff gave Hawke her next tankard, and as she was about to raise it to her lips, Varric placed a hand on the tankard and kept it firmly in place.

"What should I do Varric? I have never…"

"Oh my dear Hawke, we have all been in love before. I mean, you and Broody may not be perfection like me and my lovely Bianca, but you will be fine trust me. Right now, you need a…distraction."

Hawke raised one of her eyebrows before her solemn face quickly cracked into her usual, sarcastic smile, "If by distraction you mean the Blooming Rose, perish the thought."

"Now _there _is the Hawke we all know!" Varric laughed heartily.

She smiled genuinely for the first time in what felt like a decade, but right now, she needed a distraction that would keep her permanently smiling until her heart fixed by itself.

"So anything in mind, Varric?"

"Apart from playing Wicked Grace with everyone else, nothing springs into mind," Varric shrugged.

Hawke frowned her brow in concentration, thinking for several moments before her face suddenly lit up, a huge grin on her face.

"Go grab Isabella and meet back in here, I'll be right back."

"Hawke wha-"

But before Varric could finish, Hawke was already out of the door and on her way to Darktown, where one of the only other people who knew how to make her smile lived, and hopefully they would agree to what Hawke was about to suggest as her 'distraction'.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Hawke?" Anders whispered to her, a burlap sack in his hand as the pair lurked in the shadows of the Gallows as they snuck into the templar's quarters, knowing that all of them would be on duty somewhere else.

"I thought you loved to annoy templars Anders, tell me you haven't changed your tune," Hawke looked back at him and grinned as they entered the first room and she started to rummage through the trunks at the bottom of each bed.

Anders chuckled, "Don't worry my dear I haven't, but I don't think stealing every templar's undergarments fits in with my 'rebellious persona'."

Hawke started to throw the various coloured pairs of underclothes to Anders, a huge grin on her face as she hummed away. Anders grimaced as he stashed the offending clothes into the sack before shaking his head at his partner-in-crime. He was happy, _more _than happy to see Hawke with her usual mischievous grin on her face; but he knew that deep inside she was still hurting from what Fenris did to her, he hated the elf more than he hated the templars.

Now there was nothing standing in his way to win Hawke's heart, all he had to do was to be patient and wait to strike.

"Earth to Anders? We need to get into Cullen's room," her hushed voice brought him back to reality.

Anders blinked, getting back into reality as he smiled warmly at Hawke's mischievous grin, her long red plait messy from moving around the room so quickly. He nodded to her and lead her to Cullen's room so that she could do what she needed to do.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Chantry…_

Varric entered the Chantry with a huge grin on his face after his visit to the Viscount's Keep as he distributed his new book _Hard in Hightown: Siege Harder_, which he based 'loosely' Aveline and her romance with Donnic, to the rest of the guards. He _knew _this would beat Hawke and Anders' prank by far. But he knew he was going to pay a heavy price if Aveline got her hands on his book.

He chuckled as he looked up to the statue of Andraste, only to see his partner-in-crime painting a huge moustache, monocle and other offending images on the golden statue.

"How's the view from up there, Rivaini?" Varric called out from the bottom of the large statue.

"I see religious bullshit as far as the eye can see," Isabella mocked, perched on the head of the statue as she finished the moustache before climbing down to meet Varric.

"Hawke will have a hard time beating_ this_," Varric grinned at Isabella as they both started running to their next target; Hightown.

* * *

Fenris paced back and forth in front of the fireplace of his mansion, the once roaring fire had turn to nothing but embers and most of the room was in complete darkness apart from a few lit candles near his bed and dotted around the room.

But he just didn't care anymore.

He uncorked another bottle of aggregio pavali with his teeth and chugged half of the bottle. Groaning, he ran a gauntleted hand through his hair before he suddenly caught sight of a flash of red on his wrist. Fenris stared at the silken ribbon attached to his wrist as he carefully untied it, taking off both of his gauntlets before slumping into his armchair, the ribbon slowly weaving in and out of his fingers as he closed his eyes.

_She stared into the fire, her usual confident smile turned into a worried frown. He had never seen her look this vulnerable before, she had always maintained a positive, confident posture in everything she did. He carefully moved closer to her and gently caressed her cheek, to which she responded by nuzzling her cheek into the palm of his hand._

_"Fenris, I…"_

_"If you don't want to do this, tell me to go and I shall," he said quietly, frowning in concern as he tried to figure out what was wrong with her. He swore he would never understand a complicated woman such as the one before him right now._

_Suddenly, she lunged forward towards him, her lips crashing against his in a passionate kiss. He could feel that strange warmth in his heart that always made his heart skip a beat whenever she was near, but now it was out of control. His heart hammered against his chest as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her back with equal passion, plunging his tongue into her mouth with a growl of dominance. _

_He felt her hands expertly undo the buckles and straps to his armour, and before he knew it, his armour fell to the floor with a loud clang, but he didn't care who heard. But when he went to slide off her house robes, she flinched and she broke from their kiss._

_So many thoughts raced through his head as she slowly sat up; what did he do wrong? Had he ruined his chance to show her how he felt? Had he hurt her?_

_She turned her back to him and slowly pushed the robes off her shoulders, the silken fabric fell slowly to the curves of her hips to reveal three large scars that had seemed to have been there for a long time, yet he never noticed them before when everyone went to days out at the Wounded Coast._

_"I use illusion magic to conceal these from everyone," she spoke softly, looking over her shoulder with a small smile, "I didn't want anyone to worry about me, even though the scars are old. I thought you would…find me disgusting to see them there."_

_To her surprise, he pulled her against him, her back pressed against his torso as he slowly traced each scar with his fingers, his other hand untying the blood red ribbon that kept her hair in that long, red plait that he adored so._

_"You are a beautiful woman Hawke, I shall not question your past since it is not the time for it now," he rested his head on her shoulder as locks of deep red curls cascaded over her shoulders and down her back, covering the scars and his hand on them. _

_He saw her smile as she took his hand that held her hair ribbon in and tied it around his wrist, a token of affection that meant more to him than words could ever express. She turned to him, her eyes staring deeply into his with so much love and kindness that he had never seen in someone before. _

_"Now, let's skip this soppy romantic stuff and get right down to the steamy bits," Hawke grinned mischievously, a wild glimmer in her eyes._

_He chuckled, "Never change, Hawke."_

_Whilst she was chuckling, he pinned her down onto the bed with an evil chuckle and-_

A loud, quick knock at the door snapped Fenris out of his daydream as he quickly tied the ribbon back around his wrist and staggered to the door, strapping his sword to his back just in case. He snarled as he opened the door to glare the offending stranger away.

There was no one there.

Growling, Fenris scanned the area with his eyes, looking for any suspicious activity until he noticed a letter on the floor. He picked it up and squinted at the words, struggling to read them. He sighed with frustration as he knew he needed to ask Hawke to read his letters for him, but he recognised the swirls in the writing; it was Hawke's handwriting.

* * *

A stampede of guards, merchants and templars chased Hawke and Anders through Hightown, Hawke's laugh filling the air as she took Anders' hand as they ran along the rooftops of Hightown's mansions, the pursuers looking almost like ants on the streets as they attempted to chase after them.

"Was it really a good idea for you to sneak mild explosive power into the merchant's pies?" Anders roared with laughter as they jumped onto the next roof, his hand gripped firmly in Hawke's.

Her laugh was music to his ears, "But wasn't it amazing to see everyone covered in pie? The guards went _nuts_."

Anders shook his head at his companion's childish grin as they neared Hawke's estate, knowing it would be a great hiding place since Hawke had a secret chamber inside her bedroom. This is the most fun Anders had had in years, and being with her made it much better. They made one final leap to the balcony in Hawke's bedroom as they ran to the fireplace. Hawke pulled on a secret lever before they crawled into the secret room in the back of the fireplace.

The room was the width of the chimney itself, so Hawke's small frame was pressed against Anders' tall frame. He gulped at how dangerously close she was to him, but she didn't seem to mind.

"I w-wonder what Isabella and Varric are doing," Anders stammered, trying to distract his mind from how her breasts were pressed against him.

Hawke looked up at him and grinned cheekily, "Right now, they've been arrested by Aveline and made to clean up _our _mess, and their own."

Anders chuckled nervously as the pair waited in silence for the voice of Meredith, Aveline or Cullen to echo through the house. Suddenly, a sharp knock at the door followed by the long strides into the estate caused Hawke to listen even more than usual.

"Ser Fenris, how wonderful it is to see you here!" Bodahn's voice could be heard throughout the entire estate.

But Hawke suddenly tensed at the mention of Fenris, a hurt look in her eyes as she pressed the button that allowed the back of the fireplace to open up once more.

"Are you _seriously _going to talk to him after how much he has hurt you?" Anders protested, grabbing Hawke's hand as she attempted to crawl out, "You deserve better than that rabid dog."

"Yes I am Anders, and you're coming with me."

"Wait wha-"

Hawke pulled Anders along with her by the hand as she led him to the door to her bedroom. She quickly brushed off the dust from her robes and opened the door before walking slowly down the stairs, refusing to make eye contact with Fenris. The moment Anders' eyes lay on his rival, he scoffed and followed Hawke down the stairs, ignoring the burning glare of hatred from the elf.

"What is _he _doing here?" Fenris snarled; his markings glowing faintly as Hawke leant against the stairwell.

"Anders and I have been distracting ourselves, isn't that right?" She smirked as she looked up at Anders, winking cheekily at him. The mage rolled his eyes, knowing that Hawke was just riling Fenris up.

Fenris growled before shoving the letter in Hawke's unexpected arms before turning his back to her to kneel down to pet Bruiser, Hawke's mabari. Hawke raised an eyebrow as she opened the letter and read aloud:

"My dearest Fenris, I know you must be extremely angry at yourself over the events that happened two months ago, but know that nothing is your fault. Please can we try again, and we can deal with whatever Kirkwall throws at us. Yours forever, Hawke."

The elf suddenly turned to Hawke, his mouth open in shock as he stared into Hawke's eyes as Anders snatched the letter out of her hands. Hawke just chuckled quietly; shaking her head as Anders quickly re-read the letter.

"Either _someone _has gone through a lot of effort to forge this letter, or this is the day we found out that you are truly desperate, Hawke."

Hawke glared at Anders, a furious look in her eyes, "I did not write that letter, but don't you dare tell me about desperation. If I recall, it was _you _who was a hopeless flirt."

"What are you smirking at?" Anders snapped at Fenris who just stood there smirking smugly.

"Hawke is always the one to tell the truth, mage."

Anders scoffed in frustration and just threw the letter on the floor before marching out of the mansion, only for Aveline to storm in afterwards.

"Hawke, explain to me how all of the templars undergarments suddenly disappeared, and then reports of exploding pies in Lowtown. Oh and also explain to me how the statue of Andraste in the Chantry has been defaced _and _these books got handed out to all of the guards," she snapped, throwing a book into Hawke's arms as she stood there, her arms folded as she glared at Hawke who had a small smirk on her face.

"If you didn't know, this is Varric's book," Hawke simply stated, handing Aveline back the book.

"That son-of-a-bitch…This is _his _doing, and I bet Isabella is involved too. Sorry to barge in on you Hawke," Aveline stormed out, her guards following her to attempt to track down the two troublesome rogues.

Fenris and Hawke were left in complete silence, both too stubborn to even say a word to each other.

"There are some slavers that need to be taught a lesson or two on the Wounded Coast. I intend to go there with Isabella and Anders tomorrow," Hawke spoke quietly, her face hidden behind deep red locks of her hair that escaped her plait.

"If you need me, I shall go."

"Thank you."

Hawke began to walk up the stairs, untying her hair tie to release the rest of her ruby locks, curls of deep red cascading to her hips. Fenris gulped as he just stared at the way her hair swayed in the motion of her hips; he had to say something to her, but what?

"Hawke!" he called out after her as she reached the top of the stairs. She turned to him and tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"I…missed seeing you, Hawke."

Hawke gasped quietly and turned her face to hide it behind her hair, concealing her blushed cheeks from him, but Fenris simply walked out of the estate in hastened strides. Now a million thoughts spun around her head; did he truly miss her?


End file.
